


[Podfic] Swimming

by themusecalliope



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of themusecalliope's story</p><p>
  <i>In which The Doctor is faced with a selection of swimwear and Rose in a red bikini.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swimming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305470) by [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Swimming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/305470)  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
**Pairing:** Tenth Doctor/Rose  
**Author:** themusecalliope  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** In which The Doctor is faced with a selection of swimwear and Rose in a red bikini.  
**Length:** about 6 minutes  
**Sound Effects:** TARDIS  
**Cover Art:** by Koshvader  
**Download:** [Unzippped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DoctorWho/NewWho/Swimming.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DoctorWho/NewWho/Swimmingpodbook.zip)

 **Notes:** I kindly allowed myself to record this fic. :)

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
